The Black Rose
by Attila the Conqueror
Summary: [CATS fanfic] She had always been alone by choice. Her job was killing those who killed without reason. It was an addiction, a hobby, a way of survival. [complete]
1. Arrival

A/N: I do not own cats, only those I create. Ok, now that that's done, this is the first first-person story I've ever written. So it will mean a lot to me if you review, even if you don't like it.

I had always been alone. Some said I was feral- and that was a kind way to put it. I never belonged to a tribe, but I have been kicked out of a lot of 'em. Traveling was my thing- never stayed in a city for more than a month. I guess this is more out of habit. My mother, who had a good life in a good home, left me and my brother out to fend for ourselves when we were barely weaned. That happened when she met a tom named Growltiger. That's okay though, she wasn't a very good mother. Her name was Griddlebone. Being alone wouldn't have been so bad, if there weren't hundreds of gangs of cats after us. Apparently something my parents did. That's why me and my brother had to move around so much, to escape certain death. On the streets, either you live or you die. Unfortunately, my brother was one in the latter category. You're probably asking for my name, age, and looks. Don't really have a name. Just call me Rose. I am about 25, still young, but old enough to know a bad guy when I sees 'em. The streets make you learn fast. As for my looks, I am an exact replica of my mom, but I'm tough from living on the streets almost my entire life. Now you're probably asking what I do for a living. Some would say I'm a vigilante, others would call me a mercenary. My enemies call me The Black Rose. I hire myself out to kill those who have killed without reason. In return, I get food and shelter for as long as I wish to stay. Fair enough bargain. I have a special way of accomplishing my goals- and that is that I am not afraid to use my femininity against anyone to get what I want. It's always worked.

One day, my travels took me into the heart of London. I was walking along a street next to a junkyard, wondering where I could get some grub. I heard laughter, kittenish laughter to be exact, from the other side of the fence. Jumping over, I landed right in the middle of a group of kits playing a game of catch the tail. Immediately, mine was the tail to be caught. Being alone for so long, I had forgotten how sharp baby claws and teeth could be. Laughing, I pulled the kit who had caught my tail off of me. I had nearly forgotten how good it felt to laugh.

"What's your name?" I asked him, still chuckling.

"Tumblebrutus." He replied to me, like it was something every cat should know. "Since when did your fur get so long, Victoria?"

I had no idea what the little kit was talking about. Quizzically, I looked to the other nine kittens to enlighten me. But they didn't help. Most of them were still trying to catch my tail, which was swaying back and forth lightly, showing my good humor. My long tail fur nearly touched the ground. A passer by stopped in his tracks when he saw me. Coming over, I saw that his face had the protective look. He was a silver tabby with black stripes, obviously the father of one or two of these kittens.

"Daddy!" a little black and silver kit, with a splash of red here and there, spoke up from somewhere in the confines of my long white fur. On normal situations like this, I would most likely use the little kits as hostages, that is, if this was a bad place. But the utter trust in a complete stranger these kittens had told me that this place saw little evil. It still saw some, otherwise this tom would be just as trusting in strangers as the kits. The daughter of this tom came bounding out of my fur, around the shoulder area, and leapt into her father's waiting arms.

"Cute kid." I said, nodding in his direction. The look of protectiveness hadn't left his face yet. He must have a more important role in this tribe than just a father I surmised. He looked slightly indecisive, wondering if he should tell me to leave or invite me to stay.

"What's you name?" He asked in a no-nonsense tone, just like I was a kitten.

"Just call me Rose. I was in the city, thought I might get a bite to eat 'round here. Heard these kits here laughing, thought I'd drop in. I told you my name, so you tell me your's."

"Munkustrap. Second in command of the Jellicle tribe. You're welcome to stay, if you don't cause trouble. The kits here will give you the grand tour."

I nodded my thanks and he left his kit with us. The kittens ran around me, introducing themselves as they went. Apparently the ten around me were Tumblebrutus (the one I met earlier), Pouncival, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Jemima (who was the tom's daughter), Quaxo the 2nd, Etcetera, Electra, Admetus, and Plato. Etcetera must have been their leader, because she was out in the lead, giving all the information about the tribe, while the others looked slightly annoyed. I was careful to look the opposite of a street cat, with my tail high and slightly curling over my back, and made my stride a little more graceful. Some of the queens (Jellylorum and Jennyanydots) I met looked like they would disapprove of me, even if I hadn't been feral. Etcetera stopped, her eyes wide. I saw her blush heavily and start giggling. Looking up, I saw a rather tall tom approaching. His stride said it all. That confident swagger told me that this was a tom who thought very highly of himself. It was even more pronounced in his leopard spotted mane and curl over his right eye. He thought that he could have any queen in the world, and he let everyone know it. _This could be fun_ I thought to myself, grinning back at him, playing the fool.

"Hey babe, you new here?" he asked in a voice that would melt a rock. I have to admit, it was pretty hard to resist him. Fluttering my long dark eyelashes, I nodded.

"These darling little kits here were giving me the grand tour. Are any of them yours?" I asked, implying that I went for the single father. It looked for a moment that he had panicked, but grabbed the giggling Etcetera and held her up.

"This one's mine." He said, lying. Nonetheless, Etcetera lunged into his chest, falling into the act to get attention from him. "Now lets say we ditch these babes and I'll give you the tour; Tugger style." There was a loud 'Awww' from the kits. I walked up to him, nuzzling his mane. It took all of my self control to restrain my self from going further. Looking into is dark brown eyes, I winked.

"Maybe sometime later, I don't really want to disappoint these kits." Brushing his chin with my tail, I walked off with the crowd of cheering kittens. After a short distance, I looked back at him. I could have sworn I saw him drool slightly, still holding Etcetera. Laughing quietly, I continued paying attention to my tour guides. This was a really nice place. It must have a high price to pay to stay here.

A/N: Hopefully this story will help me pace myself with Forwarned. please Please PLEASE review! By the way, Forwarned got messed up when I added chapter four. so I had to republish the entire thing today, and so now I have no reviews :'(


	2. The Offer

Later that night, I sat down to dinner with the Jellicle tribe. It wasn't a formal affair, which relieved me. Never learned good manners. From what Bombalurina told me, all the cats went out hunting and brought something back for everyone to share. That was a new revelation for me. Everywhere I've been, the first rule was to fend for yourself. Like I said before, this was a nice place, but all nice places come at a price. Most cats brought in mice or rats, but there were a few birds too. All of a sudden, "Tugger" plopped down right next to me. The look Bombalurina gave me told me that she was deeply in love with that tom. Either that, or she was just as big a flirt. He kissed me on the side of the cheek, and the fury/resentment look on Bomba's face grew.

"You had your little field trip with the babies, how's about a _real_ tour with me after dinner?" He asked in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. I could feel my heart quicken, and butterflies in my stomach. Quickly fighting away the feeling, I started to draw circles on his back with my tail. I was rewarded with a look of surprise and longing.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name..." I trailed off on purpose.

"You tell me yours first, babes."

"Just call me Rose." I said in his ear.

"The Rum Tum Tugger, at your service, Rose. What a beautiful name."

"Who's? Your's or mine." I laughed.

"Both." He said, kissing me on the cheek again. I could tell he was starting to wonder if he actually had a crush on me, a new experience for him. Laughing, he put his arm around my shoulder. Rum Tum Tugger must have been a bigger flirt than I originally thought. Usually, when I do this, all the cats around me would be staring at me and whichever tom I was playing with. But all the Jellicles were carrying on as usual, not giving us any attention. Except for Bombalurina, who was seething. Quickly leaving the table, she stormed off.

I was starting to wonder who was the bigger flirt, Tugger or me, when I noticed that he had put quite a few mice on, apparently, our plate. I had my own plate when I sat down, but it was gone now. Delicately, I ate two of them, exclaiming that I was watching my figure. In reality, I never had found much food, so I was used to eating very little. He promptly replied that I was perfect, and actually purred on the last word. Finally, I stopped trying to kid myself. It was a tie, and I did have a crush on him. But he had a crush on me, too. So we were even.

After me and The Rum Tum Tugger finished eating, he again asked if I wanted to go on 'The Tugger Tour.' Shrugging, I agreed. There wasn't any harm in it. The only place we visited was his abode, an old car behind a big couch. Sitting on the couch, we asked each other a lot of questions. Our interviews were interrupted after a bit by a gold and black queen, who I recall as Demeter. She said that Old Deuteronomy wanted to see me. I hadn't met him yet, but the kits had told me that he was the leader of the Jellicle Tribe. I knew what was coming; he'd tell me what I'd have to do in order to stay here. It was always the same. Taking me to him, me and Demeter got acquainted with each other. Her mate was the silver tom I met earlier, Munkustrap. When I asked what kind of a cat Deuteronomy was, she frowned. She told me that he was a kind and gentle soul who would help anybody, even Macavity. Asking who Macavity was, she looked at me like I was crazy to not know.

"You've seriously never heard of 'The Napoleon of Crime,' The Hidden Paw,' 'The Flying Squad's Despair,' or 'The Bafflement of Scotland Yard?!'

"I've been a little bit of everywhere, Demeter. Actually, I traveled through quite a few towns before ending up here in the last month. To answer your question, I think I may have heard of The Napoleon of Crime in the last town over to the west." Her jaw dropped. Obviously, this Macavity person was infamous. It was news to her that I'd only heard of him. Every cat here must know of him. I was about to ask what he'd done when we arrived at where I was to meet Old Deuteronomy. I would just ask him instead. Bowing my head in his direction, he welcomed me. Munkustrap, who I hadn't noticed before, waved off his mate.

"So you must be Rose. You've caused quite the commotion in this tribe. Please, sit. I trust that the kittens gave you a good tour." Deuteronomy said kindly. I nodded. Duly noting that he had refrained from saying 'my tribe,' I sat down on the spot. My tail couldn't decide which side of me it wanted to lay on, and flicked about restlessly. Like most cats, my tail seemed to have a mind of it's own. Tails were like that.

"Do you wish to join our tribe?" he asked me. I knew this was coming.

"What's it take?" I replied suspiciously.

"Ask nicely." he laughed. My jaw dropped. It had never occurred to me that there actually could be a place like this, where all you have to do is ask to become part of the tribe. I just sat there, stunned by this revelation. After a few minutes, Munkustrap asked me if I wanted to join, again. Finally regaining some of my composure, I was able to answer.

"That's nice, and you really have a great place here, but I must turn down the offer. I need to be able to wander where I please, and I've never stayed in a place for more than a month."

"Then feel free to come and go as you please." was his reply. Remembering what I had wanted to asked Old Deuteronomy, I once again over came the shock of his kindness.

"Who's Macavity? I'm from... way out of town."

"He's a monster, a son of Satan." Munkustrap said quietly.

"What crimes has he committed?" I asked, knowing that they were thinking I was an idiot. But, if that's what they thought, so be it.

"Every crime in the book, and then some." Munkustrap answered. I nodded my head in understanding. Every crime... that's a lot. And judging by the nick-names Demeter gave me, he hasn't even been close to caught. This is where my skills came in handy.

"I'll see what I can do about him." I said seriously, in a tone that no body could question. Turning around, I left, Seeking further companionship with the Tugger. Sighing, I mentally berated myself for actually falling in love with him. Even if it would be short lived. But he liked me back, I could tell. I wondered what Griddlebone felt when she first met Growltiger. She must have loved him a lot, to leave her kittens from another relationship behind. I wondered if she ever had kits with Growltiger, or was even alive right now. After finding that The Rum Tum Tugger wasn't where I left him, I climbed up to the top of a large junk pile. My only soft spot was the stars. They had been my guide for my entire life. I knew the constellations of the night sky well. My mind was swept into blankness as I lost myself in the vastness of space.


	3. Revalation

**A/N:** It gets a little nasty in this chapter, but not too bad. As Chimalmaht knows, I am not holding my writing back because of "inappropriate language." There's nothing too bad here, but it's definitely _not_ school appropriate (at least in Jr. High).

I heard a soft rustling behind me, breaking the spell the stars had over me. Checking behind me, I saw Munkustrap softly walking to the top of the junk pile I was sitting on. Laying down beside me, he stared at the full moon. After a few minutes, he turned and looked at me right in the eyes. His face expressed questioning, concern, and protectiveness.

"What did you mean, when you said you would take care of him?"

"I meant what I said. I can take care of this Macavity cat. No problem." I replied as calmly as I could. I went through this at every tribe I had ever visited. It's always easiest to go through this when your calm and collected.

"Apparently you don't know Macavity."

"Who, you mean the Napoleon of Crime, the Hidden Paw, the list goes on Munkustrap. I know what to expect. Trust me." I said, trying to make it seem like I did this sort of thing everyday. It was really about every month.

"How can I trust you? You just got here today! I've been dealing with Macavity my entire life, I know what he's like. You don't." Munkustrap said, with a hint of anger and frustration. I turned to him, and removed all expression of joking and playfulness, replacing it with seriousness somewhat reminiscent of Munkustrap's current expression.

"I do!" I snapped at him, catching him off guard. "I've been living my entire life on the streets, fighting cats like him. Being constantly chased by gangs of cats, it makes you tough. Unfortunately, my brother wasn't tough enough and was caught and killed by a crime lord aptly named Bloodlust. He was the big time- he killed around twenty cats every night, either by kitnapping, assassination, poison, or any other kind of death. I watched him actually _drink_ the blood of my brother." I shivered at this memory. I had told very few cats about my brother's death, but this cat's character seemed to exude the knowledge of many a secret that he would rather die than give away. I continued in a much calmer voice. "After a few years of fighting for survival, I was finally able to take my revenge. The only way I'm alive today is by getting rid of cats like Bloodlust, and in return, I get to stay at whatever tribe I'm near. So you'll just have to trust me that I can take care of this Macavity cat." I returned my gaze to the stars, trying not to visualize Bloodlust killing my brother. Munkustrap sat silent for a few minutes.

"Why would you do this for us then? We offered you shelter and food for free, but you just said that you killed that kind of cat only for those things."

"I dunno, I guess I just like this place. It's the first place I've ever been where the cats are actually generous, and their kits trust anyone they meet." I thoughtfully replied. I didn't want to tell him that killing crime lords was a job I did with a feeling close to passion. Sometimes I would tell myself that it was for my brother, other times, like now, it felt almost like an addiction. I didn't like the thought of being addicted to murder; it made me as low as those I killed. Munkustrap wasn't done questioning me though, and continued his little interview.

"So who was your brother? Where were your parents?" I was getting really tired of these questions, but I knew that this tom wouldn't leave me alone until they were answered. Sighing, I responded.

"My brother, who's name was Mars, was a ginger-colored cat with a long black mane that stuck out everywhere. Never met my dad, but my mother's name was Griddlebone. She ran off with a bravo cat named Growltiger. I have no idea whether either of my parents are alive or not." I had never really given much thought to who my father was before, and kinda hoped that he was a decent cat.

"Your dad is definitely alive and well." Munkustrap told me with such hate and malice that I actually drew away from him. I tried to look him in the eyes, but his were focused solely on the junkyard. "He is none other than Macavity himself. You had better leave before the other Jellicles find out; they would go crazy if they found out that Macavity's own flesh and blood has been offered a place in the tribe." Once again, I lost all composure as an astounding revelation took hold of me. Macavity, a crime lord... _my father?_ It just couldn't be possible. I turned my gaze to the stars and took several deep breaths to steady myself. How could Griddlebone, my mother whom I thought had come from a pretty respectable life, have given birth to _his_ kittens. I felt dirty, knowing that I was the daughter of the kind of cat I've been trying to eradicate from the face of the Earth.

"Do they have to find out?" I asked in a small, quiet voice, a tone I hadn't used in Bast knows how long.

"Everyone here knows that Griddlebone used to be Macavity's whore. You look exactly like your mother, and right now the Jellicles are assuming that you are the daughter of Growltiger. They will rip you to shreds if they find out otherwise." Munkustrap replied in a cold voice. I assumed that it was the fact that I actually told him that I had no idea who my father was that kept him from trying to kill me. Nonetheless, his voice was hard with restrained anger.

"How do you know that Macavity's my father?" I asked, praying that it could only be a mistake.

"Because Macavity's a ginger cat, with a wild black mane. Just like your brother. I'll see what I can do about keeping this a secret, but someone's always listening around here." He chuckled to himself at this comment. I didn't see what was so funny. "I'd give it about a week before the entire tribe knows." He added as an afterthought, but implied that I may stay until then. That was fine by me, I wasn't planning on actually staying here too long anyway. Sometimes I preferred the cold, harsh, and brutal reality of the streets to places like this. Too happy and peppy; it made me sick after a while, knowing what truly went on beyond these walls. Like they say: 'ignorance is bliss.' Knowing what I knew, I would never experience the blissful innocence that these Jellicles enjoyed. I nodded my head in thanks, both for his warning and for the hospitality, despite my bloodlines.

I don't know when Munkustrap left, but I soon found myself alone on top of the pile of junk. I began to wonder if it was my connection with Macavity that influenced my seeming addiction to killing those who I was after. For the first time in my life, I wondered if my reasons for killing was actually justified. A life is a life, no matter how undeserving the holder of the life was. Yet, if they took another's life, does that mean that they forfeit their own? I had always known that killing was wrong, but I seemed to do it all the time. Upon reflection, I discovered that I myself had killed over twenty cats in the past year alone. Did that make me the same as those whom I killed? I killed them because they had killed lots of others. But killing is killing, no matter what the reasons are. Or is it the way that you kill, as long as it's for the good of all, that justifies the means? But then, which is more cruel: a rather slow and painful death through fighting, where the target may still come out alive, or a quick death through assassination, in which the target has no chance to defend themselves? And what would justify killing through fighting? Or Assassination? All these questions just confused me, because I was used to doing what I had to do for survival. Sighing, I turned my mind to another topic, although it only raised more questions.

If there was any belief that I had devoted my life to, it was that killing your own family was the worst crime that could be committed. But, I had promised Old Deuteronomy that I would kill Macavity. Would I, or even, could I go against the one belief that had held all of my morals together, and kill my own father? Could I even call him my father, since I had never actually met or seen him? But he is still my family, and for all I know, the only living member apart from myself. I had made a promise, and to me, breaking a promise is also one of the worst things ever to be done. Although it may not cause physical harm, it does ample emotional harm. And it leads a cat to never trust you again. Which brought me back to the question: Should I kill my own father? Either way I went, I would be breaking a strong value of mine.

And what would I do about the Jellicles? I may have been thrown out of a lot of tribes, but none were like this one. Once I got too old to be a street cat, I could see my self settling down in a tribe like this. Maybe even get myself an owner, and live out the rest of my years in safety and comfort. That last part repulsed me; I had always been a wanderer. Partly because I did love to experience danger. But, I had also lived my life trying to pursue that safe place to spend my days.

I shook my head, hard. I never had thought this much about something in my life. Living in the streets taught me to worry about what I'll be eating at my next meal, not to dive into the philosophical world. That was for old wise cats, like Deuteronomy. Still, I had some shred of decency in the morals that I supported. Now they were being challenged, and either way I went, I would be shattering my own morals. Deciding not to worry about it until later (quite honestly, my brain was starting to hurt from all the thinking I was doing), I figured that it would be easier to sort out after a good night's sleep.

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it! And, as always, please review. Now that I think about it, the word 'whore' was the only thing making this inappropriate, at my school at least. I don't know about high-school writing (although in only a few months, I'll be going to one), but I would be sent to the counselors for that word alone. Oh well, that's why I'm publishing this on the internet, not school.


	4. Uncle Tugger

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, I feel a lot better knowing nobody will think I'm morbid for writing the word whore or something like that. This also serves as a warning, because I will be a lot more lax about what I write, instead of trying to find words around what I really want to say.

As it turned out, sleeping did not help me figure out the problem of whether or not to kill Macavity, my father. But it did help me solve how to get the sympathy of the Jellicles on my side, so that I wouldn't get thrown out like Munkustrap said I would. It involved Tugger, and some emotions I haven't felt in years. Hopefully, his crush on me was as big as I thought it was. Silently, I hunted him down. I was fortunate enough that I wasn't seen by anyone, otherwise I would have gotten some pretty strange looks. I had been using every tactic I had ever learned to make myself nearly invisible, creeping slowly and close to the ground. The Rum Tum Tugger could not see me first, otherwise my plan would be ruined. Finally, I saw him in the distance, between two junk piles. It looked like he was looking for someone, probably me.

Forcing my self to sob hysterically, I hid behind one of the junk piles, and put the tip of my tail out where he could see it. As I suspected, he soon came into view, a slightly worried look on his face.

"You know I don't like 'em when they cry, babes." he said, it was his way of wanting me to stop.

"It's just awful, Tugger. Just awful." I did my best to sound as distressed as I could. It worked, and he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Tell me." he said in his persuasive voice, a voice that I admit that was hard to refuse.

"Well, after I met with Old Deuteronomy, I went stargazing. Munkustrap joined me and was asking about where I came from, my family, and that kind of stuff." I began, being sure to break my dialogue with sobs.

"That doesn't sound bad, you told me you had no idea who your parents were." he said, "consoling" me.

"That's just it; I know what my brother looked like, and Munkustrap asked for me to describe him. Then..." I purposefully dropped off, as if the next part distressed me too much to really talk about it.

"Go on." Tugger insisted.

"He told me that my brother looked exactly like... like... like Macavity!" I sank into his well muscled chest, and increased the volume of my crying. He sat there silently, and for a while, I doubted if my plan worked.

"That's terrible." he said, and I could tell without looking that he was stunned my what I had told him.

"Munkustrap said that if the rest of the Jellicles found out, they would rip me to shreds." I had put him in a dilemma: I had made it plainly obvious that I did not want to be Macavity's daughter, but I was still the daughter of their sworn enemy. I was aware that I got my aggressive fighting instincts from my father, even before I knew who he was. Griddlebone was too much a glamor cat to ever fight. Battle had always been my thing: the adrenaline rush, the tension, it was something I had to admit that I enjoyed. The only part about it that I questioned was when I defeated my opponent; would I kill them or not? That's where my slight addiction came in. More often than not, my opponent ended up dead. For now, I reminded myself that I had always made it quick, and the only pain they felt was from fighting.

Returning to the present, I prayed for Tugger's next words. If they were along the lines of 'there there, it's ok,' than I would be fine. But if they weren't, or he just remained silent, I may as well leave. I wondered how I could become so attached to this place over night. Usually, I left places like this in a hurry.

"You know what that makes me, Rose?" he asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

"What?" I asked, honestly baffled.

"Your uncle. So is Munkustrap and Mistofelees. We're all _his_ brothers." he said, needing no explanation of who _he_was. It took a moment for me to realize that I had a crush on my uncle, although it immediately went away. I was actually kinda glad; I didn't want enemies here, and Bombalurina had been looking pretty angry. "So your really Macavity's daughter?"

"I guess. I don't know if I could call him my father, seeing as how I've never even seen him before. In fact, I hadn't even heard of Macavity until I came here." I answered, careful to slowly stop my tears. "You won't let the Jellicles throw me out, will you? This is the first tribe I've actually wanted to stay in when I get older."

"Of course not. If Macavity's own brothers can stay here, so can his daughter. I'll make sure of it. And your family depends on who raises you, not who sired you." I inwardly chuckled as I noticed he had entirely dropped the word 'babe.'

"Wait a minute, how can you be his brother? You would be much too young, seeing as I'm 25. You told me you weren't much older."

"He's older than me by 15 years, Munkustrap 5, and Misto is younger by 3. Old Deuteronomy had a serious relationship with Grizabella. They were married for quite a while, before Griz was kicked out." he replied, though in a voice that told me not to continue into this subject. I thought for a moment. Tugger had told me that he was 29, only four years older than me. That meant that Macavity was 44 years old, still too young to be feeling the effects of old age. And that meant that he was only 19 when I was born. That thought made me cringe, and I once again felt dirty to be his daughter.

"Munkustrap didn't say anything about him being Macavity's brother?" He asked.

"Nuh-uh. He said that if the Jellicles found out that Macavity's own flesh and blood had been invited to join the tribe, you guys would have a fit." I responded, seeing where this was going to go. Munkustrap was of even closer blood to Macavity than I was.

"That bastard. I can't believe he would do that to you. You must have felt horrible. But like I said before; I'll take care of it. Trust Uncle Tugger." I laughed at his joke. No matter what, I would consider him too young to be my uncle. Maybe as an older brother. Even though I had found out even more about my family, my plan still worked. I wouldn't get thrown out. Despite the fact that I had only known Rum Tum Tugger for a day, I felt like I could trust him to get the job done right. Relieved, I walked off to go find something to eat. No longer was Macavity the only living member of my family. It pleased me that my heritage wasn't all bad. Then I started thinking. Unknowingly, Rum Tum Tugger had solved my other problem. He was right when he said that your family is made of those who raise you. I would do it. I would kill Macavity.


	5. First Encounter

**A/N**: Ok, Ok. For all those who reviewed (especially you, Roman), I meant morbid in future fanfics I'm going to write. There may be a few R rated ones, but I'm not sure. But I would be sent to counselors for both of my stories. My school is insane. They consider "sucks" to be profanity. And yes Chi, I have gotten warned about using "sucks" by Mr. Fu'a. FIGHT THE POWER!!!!!

I was again contemplating my morals, and my decision, when I left the junkyard. Not for good, just to explore more of London. It was an interesting place. Outwardly, it seemed like a clean, respectable city. But I could see it in their eyes. It didn't matter if I looked into a human's or a cat's eyes, the same hollow look of their eyes told me that below the surface, this place was hell. Many cats bore the scars of battle, and their walk was one only used in sorrow. You may be thinking I'm psychic or something, but, I know body language. Having been on my streets my entire life, I had to learn what someone was going to do before they did it. Their eyes, walk, and general way of carrying themselves told me a lot about their past. I passed an old tom missing his left paw. His body was lined with scars, and his eyes stared into space, filled with tears held in. He had fought for a loved one, and failed. Whoever he had loved, be it family or mate, was now dead. A couple of other cats I passed had a look in their eyes that told me that they had committed murder- and liked it. This city was just like any other.

I stopped in a square, and took a careful look around. To my left, was a seemingly harmless fish market. I could smell illegal drugs from there. On my right, was a few houses. I saw a man mugging a helpless family. Directly in front of me, was a police/firehouse. Great job they were doing; sitting right in the middle of a crime spree, and not doing anything about it. Most of the cops were grossly overweight. It disgusted me.

"I thought you had run off with that son of a bitch bravo cat, Griddlebone." a male voice said suavely behind me. It was a murderous voice, and despite my experience, it chilled me to the bone. He seemed like he was the source of all the crime in the city. I slowly turned around, to see _him_. The source of all my moral dilemma. Munkustrap was right though, Mars did look exactly like him. Although, Mars never was able to grow up. Bloodlust had made sure of that.

"What, don't you recognize me?" He said, padding right up to me. His movements were that of an experienced fighter. I was the same way; never just walking. His eyes told me of a cat who lusted for battle, and murder. I could smell rat in his breath. Macavity towered over me, and I made sure to keep a calm demeanor about me. I looked him straight in the eye. If he was truly a street cat, he would see that I have killed many cats.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I said cooly. This was one of the few times I praised long fur. Macavity couldn't see how tense my muscles were, ready to attack or dodge should battle ensue.

"I guess not. Griddlebone was too much of a glamor cat to dirty her paws." He replied, equally as cool. I smiled openly, revealing my long, dazzlingly white fangs. I wasn't in any danger right now. I could use my relation to him as means to infiltrate his headquarters and lower his guard, if that's the way it went. I always made multiple plans.

"Really, you know my mother? What was she like?" I asked, acting like a complete fool purposefully.

"Shouldn't you know your own mother?" He replied, slightly amused. Good. I was lowering his guard.

"I should. She left me and my brother as kits when she met a cat named Growltiger. Had to grow up on the streets." I replied, acting slightly embarrassed at this confession. He was probably wondering why I was so trusting of strangers. But, then again, that same trust made it pretty obvious that I was new here. "You look just like my brother, you know that?" I said thoughtfully. By now he had figured out that I was his daughter, or he was an idiot. "Well, I really must get going." I ended the conversation and walked off back the way I had come. I didn't want our fight to be here. I wanted it to be at the Junkyard, so the Jellicles could see that I'm trustworthy. Again, I wondered why I was so attached to the Jellicle tribe. Reflecting, I studied Macavity's reactions. He had shown no emotions what so ever, something I would have done in his place. Sighing, I pondered if he would invite me to join him, just reject me. That wouldn't be a new experience. There would be benefits to both sides. If I "joined" him, I could kill him in his sleep. If he rejected me, I could prove my trust to the Jellicles by fighting him in the junkyard. Either way, I had a plan. My thoughts were interrupted when I was picked up by a small human kit.

"Kitty!" she exclaimed. Although she was young, she was careful. Sometimes the kits would squeeze me so tight, I had to claw them harshly to get them to let go. I hated hurting kits. Sometimes they would leave food outside for me, when they saw me. That had also saved me from death a few times, when a tribe absolutely refused to take me in. The kit's hand started scratching behind my ears, and it felt _good_. House cats had it so easy, if this was what they got. The kit's mother caught up, saying not to touch me, I might bite. I looked at her indigently. I hadn't bit anybody for well over two weeks. A personal record I'm quite proud of. Then I realized something. I couldn't go back to the Junkyard. Macavity would most likely send someone to trail me, and my chances of meeting him in combat became nearly zero if he learned I stayed there. I would have to find somewhere else to stay, for now. And this kit had already solved that problem.

I started purring loudly, so that the mother of the kit holding me could hear. Nuzzling the kits chest, I was rewarded with a feeling of determination from the girl. She faintly smelled of another cat, but I couldn't place who. She had an older sister, too. Turning to her mother, the child began to beg to keep me. After ten minutes, the mother relented. They continued walking, just for a short while, until they arrived at their den. I had never tried being a house cat, and was actually curious to find out what it was like to be one. Besides that, a warm bed and food did seem like a good idea, especially when all I have to do is get scratched by this human kit.

**A/N**: You know what to do- start reviewing.

**Mystitat:** Thanks for pointing out the typo, I'll add the correct spelling into the spell check I use.

**Roman: **Ok, just so you know, most of my stories will have Tugger, Misto, Munku, and Mac as bros. I was about halfway through typing the chapter when I realized that Rose was flirting with her uncle. And don't worry, there will be plenty of Roman-esque relationships to come. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Krissy4:** I know what you mean with the contractions thing. Ugh. By the way, what's with the alphabet joke, you know: A, B, C, D, E? Chi won't tell me!

**Chimalmaht:** I thought you would find Uncle Tugger funny!


	6. Welcome

House cats have it _easy_. All I have to do is sit by the pantry, and I get food. Sit by the door, and I get to go out. Sit by one of the humans, and I get scratched. But that's not my lifestyle. I prefer to sleep under the stars, fight my way through life, and, I admit it, I would prefer starving over a constant supply of food. Fighting and working for food kept me fit all through my life. Now I get food by sitting. I don't plan on staying very long; just for the end of my job, maybe through the oncoming winter.

I quickly taught the humans that I like being outside. I only go inside at night, when it's raining or too cold. As it turns out, the cat I was smelling on the human kit was Jemima. She lived with my human kit's friend, so we got to visit often. I became more attached to her with every visit. She's the opposite of me; sweet, trusting, and loved the cushy life. I taught her a lot, like how to pounce, and how to get a cute tom to notice her. She was my cousin, but it felt more like she was my daughter. Even though I've never had anything close to a relationship. This was also one of the many new emotions I've had to get used to since meeting the Jellicles. Jemima wanted me to go back to the junkyard, and play with the other kits. But, I didn't want to put her, or the others, in danger.

Coming to a compromise with myself, I decided that if Macavity didn't invite me to join him after a week, I would go back to the junkyard. I went out to the square many more times, hoping to meet him. It intrigued me to see which one of us would prove to be the better at playing with other's minds. That would decide who the victor was in the end. I never saw him at the square, not until the last day before I was going to go back to the junkyard.

I was sunbathing on the fountain in the middle of the square, when I felt my hackles rise. I cracked my eyes open to see him standing right over me. I slowly stood up, stretching leisurely. I looked him in the eye, one eyebrow slightly raised as if in query of why he came. There was an awkward silence between us. Neither one of us wanted to speak first; for that would prove that we were eager for something to happen. I had to act like a casual visitor to London, who just so happened to be Macavity's daughter.

"You look exactly like your mother, you know that?" he finally asked, apparently not wanting me to know about his criminal status.

"I've been told that. I don't care about her though. She was a bitch." I said, for once with full sincerity.

"Then what do you care about?" that was a good question. I had to decide right now if I wanted to kill him on his turf, or the Jellicles. Then I realized something; he would probably end up sending me to the junkyard on a mission if I joined him. Betrayal, I liked the sound of that.

"The rush." I simply said, catching Macavity's eyebrow twitch.

"Of," he prompted

"Battle, killing, the taste of blood." despite myself, I knew I once again was being completely honest. Macavity knew I was telling the truth, too. You can't hide the look of someone who has killed. I closed my eyes dreamily and licked my lips to emphasize my point. "That's right, Macavity. I kill with something close to a passion. An addiction, to put it lightly."

"I never told you my name." that response caught me off guard. I looked over to him, as if he should know how I knew his name. After a few moments, I finally thought of a response.

"Honestly," I said, exasperated and rolling my eyes. "you can't get within five kilometers of London without hearing about you. And those Jellicle idiots speak of you as the son of Satan." I had hit a nerve by mentioning the Jellicles, but I knew I aroused his curiosity by calling them idiots. In essence, they were. They thought that by getting rid of Macavity, all their problems would be solved. But me killing Macavity just made room for another Crime Lord to move in. The Jellicles would never have the peace they craved. Munkustrap and Deuteronomy knew it, but still passed on the hope to the other Jellicles.

"You know the Jellicles?" he asked casually, as if I had mentioned a friend of his.

"Why yes I do. Spent the first night there. Met my uncles and my grandfather. Like I said before, though; they're just a bunch of trusting idiots. That's why I left."

"Come with me." The drop of the casual tone surprised me, but I dutifully followed. I had finally gotten him to trust me. The question now became: just how much did he trust his daughter, who had just told him about her passion for killing and a hatred of the Jellicles. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate them. More like envy of their ignorance to reality. But that's why street cats are always street cats; we know too much. He led me to a dark, narrow alley. This seemed to be a bit cliche. Everywhere I went, my prey had their headquarters in a dark narrow alley. The only difference between Macavity and any other job was that he was my father, and I couldn't use the usual tactics. Morals; I hated them. Shifting a pile of junk, he revealed a small passage into the warehouse we were next to, and motioned for me to enter first. I had to crawl to get inside. Once on the other side, I marveled at the size of Macavity's operations. There must have been at least one thousand cats lounging around. I guessed that Macavity probably had at least another hundred out doing errands. As Macavity entered, the entire place went silent. Everybody was staring at us, and it made me slightly uneasy. I'm used to going around unnoticed, so the sudden attention made me feel very self-conscious. Macavity passed me, and I continued to follow him. We stopped outside of what was obviously his office.

"Zaber, come into my office." he said quietly, but his voice still carried around the room. The cat in question, a big burly orange tabby, stepped out. All three of us entered the dark room (once again, cliche). I did notice some interesting murals painted in blood on the wall to my left. Once you got over the fact that they were painted with blood, they were quite lovely in detail. Most depicted Macavity killing Old Deuteronomy or Munkustrap in some way or another. But there was one of Growltiger and Griddlebone, sailing off, leaving Macavity all alone. But later it showed Macavity killing both of them in revenge. I smirked, whoever thought that the Napoleon of Crime would actually have had feelings for a queen? Clearing his throat, Macavity drew my attention away from the murals.

"Zaber, I want you to kill this young lady." He said in a business like tone. "She has given valuable information to the Jellicles."

"The name's Rose." I told Macavity, with a hint of indignity

Without hesitation, Zaber charged, claws raised. Grinning like a fool, I grabbed him by the shoulders, and rolled onto my back. Using his momentum to my advantage, I combined it with a well placed kick to his stomach to send him flying behind me. He crashed into the door. Before he had a chance to rise, I grabbed him by the throat with my jaws. With an expert twist, I snapped his neck, and he fell lifeless to the floor. Total time elapsed; three and a half seconds. Not my best time, but it was good enough to show Macavity what I was capable of. I licked the blood from my lips, and turned to see him applauding my performance.

"Congratulations, your in." he said, grinning.

"For defeating that clown? Pft." I retorted, rolling my eyes. My plan was going perfectly.

"That clown was my top fighter." he said, shrugging his shoulders, indicating that his cats were expendable. Then we exited the hall and introduced me to the rest of his horde. They remained dead silent.

**A/N:** Hope ya liked it! I'm finally 15 years old as of November 2. In humanities, we're creating our own states & constitutions. Me, etcy, and Chimalmaht are all working on the constitution for The Jellicle Kingdom, a hybrid of Democracy, Monarchy, and Fascism. Please tell me if you want to become a citizen (genetic mutation into cat-like creatures is optional for free). We were wondering if Roman de la Croix could be our governor. I'll publish the constitution later, when it's all done. And yes Chimalmaht, I had to ask Krissy4 about the ABCD thing. What can I say? I'm as curious as a cat.


	7. Trust

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Roman de la Croix, the queen of warped R rated fanfic. Nobody's updating recently, and it's boring me to death. So here I am, going to update this early, and to all my faithful readers, **UPDATE YOUR STORIES**, or else I'll get my friend etcies to threaten you into it. Roman knows what I mean. MWAHAHAHA!!!

**Roman:** I have no idea whether or not you were being sarcastic about the governor thing or not, so I will assume not. Basically, you're the leader of our grand state. Unfortunately, those strict writing regulations at my school came into play again, and so I had to change a few important aspects of being a Jellicle Cat. I'll change it back to it's original Jellicle splendor when I publish it online. And I've never done an RPG, so I give you full authority to make one of your own, if you want. I'll also assume that you want to be mutated into a female version of Tugger. Correct me if I'm wrong.

**Krissy4: **Macavity did the murals, and I don't exactly know if you'd want the Napoleon of Crime in your room. Besides that, he's **_my_** tom. Mrs. Beidle (the humanities teacher) rocks, I know. We're studying the U.S. Constitution right now, and so we got to make our own state in the U.S.

**Mystitat:** Trust me, there are tests, but not on knowledge of the characters, but knowledge of Jellicle life in general. And you sort of have to forgo most, if not all, modern conveniences, such as Cars, electricity, etc (who ever heard of a cat driving, anyway?). And you have to be at least 25 insane.

**Chimalmaht:** Of course queens are the almighty gender. Toms are just plain stupid. They have no idea how to talk to queens. Especially Cameron, Ben, and Mauro. They're _really_ stupid toms.

**Warning**: reference to sex between two slightly psychopathic cats. If you're grossed out by it, don't read this chapter.

It was scary how much Macavity and I were alike. Although I was an exact replica of Griddlebone in looks, I was exactly like my father in character. I just wasn't evil. At least, I don't consider myself evil. When I joined Macavity, I wondered how much he would trust me. As it turns out, he didn't. Although I was considered his top fighter, I was still sent on low-priority jobs. Steal this, kill a traitor, just easy stuff that bored me. So far, he hadn't even acknowledged our kinship. I had been counting on that to bring me up in rank. Macavity was smart, I'll give him that. Although I also suspected that his distrust was partially because I looked so much like Griddlebone. I had to prove my 'loyalty' to him somehow. After all, I had been 'working' for him for over a month. You may be wondering why it's taking me so long to kill Macavity. Well, there are two sayings that I follow when I'm on a job. "Slow and steady wins the race," and "Patience is a virtue." So far, those two sayings have guaranteed my success. One time I spent over a year getting close enough to kill.

I kinda had the feeling that Macavity was on to me. So I decided to try the strategy I usually use on my enemies. Considering that he didn't act like a father, and I didn't act like a daughter, I figured it'd be alright.

Coming back to the headquarters late in the night, I silently made my way over to the office. Opening the door, almost timidly, I poked my head inside to see him mauling a cat who obviously hadn't done something right. I stepped all the way into the office as the cat ran by me, his punishment over.

"Good help is so hard to find these days." I said. He turned and looked at me.

"Unless you know where to look." he replied. Then he sat behind his desk. "So why are you here?"

"I finished my assignment, as usual. Just thought you might like to know." I gracefully walked over to stand behind him, and started to massage his neck. At first he tensed up at my touch, but soon relaxed as I unwound his neck muscles.

"Your record is pretty good so far, isn't it? No mishaps, all your jobs completed with ruthless brutality." he said in a relaxed tone. His eyes were shut in enjoyment. I moved down to his shoulders.

"What else would you expect from a street cat?" My paws were now on his lower back, and it was plainly obvious to him what I was up to.

"What could I expect from the daughter of a glamor cat?" His voice was now slightly provocative, as if he still doubted I knew what I was getting into. I leaned closer, enough so that my chest was against his back, and ran my paws up and down his chest. I had my claws out slightly, just enough that he could feel them. I could sense his arousal.

"I just so happen to be the daughter of a crime lord." I said in my sexiest voice close to his ear, before nibbling on it slightly. This provoked a purr from him that shook the floor. I mixed my own alto purr with his baritone, in perfect harmony. Before I knew what happened, I found my self in his lap, one of his paws under my knees, the other on my upper back. I felt him nibbling my jaw, which caused my purr to crescendo

"You're a naughty, naughty kitty." he said, this time completely provocative. He grinned down at me, with that evil glint in his eye that told me he was enjoying himself.

"Why's that?" I asked, jokingly innocent.

"Haven't you heard of incest?" he asked, still provocative. It was the first time he had mentioned our being family.

"Is that a problem?" I purred, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips met. I could feel his tongue against my lips, and I opened my mouth enough to let it through. Suddenly, he was on his feet, and carried me over to a door behind us that I hadn't noticed before. Opening it, we entered his room. I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings, but there was very little lighting anyway. I did notice that we were headed towards his bed. He gently put me down onto it, his carefulness surprising me. What surprised me more was the fact that I wasn't in control of the situation anymore. His paws slowly ran up and down my sides, claws out as I had done. His knee pressed between my own, but I kept my knees firmly together. Parting my lips from his, I looked into his eyes, which were almost pleading for me to let him in.

"You're a naughty kitty," I joked.

"I try." Macavity said before lowering his lips back onto mine. I finally parted my legs, and he almost immediately descended upon me. He was moaning, with pleasure, as he entered my body. It took me a few moments to realize that I was moaning too. Macavity was being gentle with me, careful not to cause any pain and touching me in all the right places. My paws were no longer around his neck, but were kneading into his muscular back and mane. Our tails played with each other, still seeming to have minds of their own.

A few hours later, we lay curled up next to each other. We were both panting lightly, more from the heat between us than exhaustion. I was stroking his arm, which lay draped over me, while he sucked on the tip of my left ear. I leaned into the warmth of his body before letting myself fall asleep. I have to admit, he was _good._ If that didn't get him to trust me, I don't know what will.

**A/N:** So Roman, how did I do on my first sex scene?


	8. Around Town

**A/N:** You like me, you really like me! Well, I'm glad you readers are sticking around. So I decided to update this again to celebrate!

**Roman:** Aww, shucks. You're such a charmer. I've only been registered for a month and you're telling me I have a big influence? (Blushes) And we **do** have some guys to mutate into toms... two. One into Bustopher Jones and the other into Tumblebrutus. And, they are those specific cats for a reason. I guess I'll have to blackmail and/or threaten others to join. MWAHAHAHA. And explain to me how to do an RPG for the Jellicle Kingdom. I know, I sound like an idiot for not knowing, but it sounds like a lot of fun. Oh, and did you get the email I sent you?

That morning, I woke up and Macavity wasn't laying beside me. I'm a pretty early riser, usually up with the sun. So it astounded me that Macavity was up before I was. I got up and stretched leisurely, taking my time to study the details of the room. The bed I was on was really a large, soft, futon. There was a window, something I hadn't seen before in Macavity's headquarters. The walls and ceiling were completely covered in the same kinds of murals I had seen in his office. I pitied the poor cats who's blood was used as paint. There were some over stuffed pillows against the walls. On the walls, I noticed torture devices. A few scalpels, thousands of needles, that sort of thing. I was on my way to the door, when movement caught my eye. I turned and went into an aggressive stance, only to find myself looking into a mirror. I rolled my eyes at that slight self humiliation. Then I studied myself closely. My long white fur had been brushed free of mats and snarls by the little human kit I had stayed at for a week. My eyes were a startlingly dark shade of green, emphasized by my fur. Although my figure was lost beneath my coat, it was still plainly obvious that I had a gorgeous one. Beauty was a weapon that I took full advantage of. It made itso much easier to manipulate toms. I sighed and shook my head before finally leaving Macavity's bedroom. Me, of all cats, preening in front of a mirror. But why would Macavity have a mirror in his bedroom? He definitely wasn't the sprucing type. Unless it belonged a queen, perhaps my own mother. I once again got a little mad at myself for over thinking such a small matter.

Macavity wasn't in his office, which surprised me. That's where he always was. I decided against going through his desk. Macavity walked too softly for me to hear him coming, and he would know for certain I was really working for the Jellicles if he caught me. In the main part of the building, I was surprised to find the entire place empty, save for a few rats. After a few moments of contemplation, my stomach told me it was hungry. So I decided to go out and find some fresh food, preferably anything not rat- that's all we ever had to eat here. Or, maybe I could stop by the Junkyard. Outside of the warehouse, I was met by a brawny cat, probably one of Macavity's messengers.

"Miss Rose, master Macavity ordered me to follow you around, for your own protection." I smiled, and nodded my head in his direction. His voice was a rich sounding bass. It would be easy to get rid of this guy, should I decide to go to the Junkyard.

"Any specific time to be back here?" I asked politely, turning to leave the alley.

"Before midnight." he said as he followed by my side. I began plotting this one's death. Who would blame me for killing a sexually frustrated tom? Especially if it was in a secluded area. Maybe an alley near the Junkyard. But first, breakfast at the docks.

"So what's your name?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Tacha." he said quietly.

"That name is a little mellow, for someone who's working for Macavity." I looked over to him, and saw him blush beneath his dark brown fur. A blushing cat had no place in Macavity's horde. "So why do you work for him? You definitely don't seem like the kind of cat who's blood thirsty and murderous enough to work for Macavity. By the way, where is he?" We had reached the docks, and the ships had just come in from the sea. All kinds of fish were being unloaded, and one or two wouldn't be missed. I selected a nice fat trout from a pile, and walked into an alley where I wouldn't get run over by the masses of people. My 'guardian' grabbed a small tuna.

"He's leading an assault against the Jellicles. He doesn't trust any cat to lead his horde but himself. I don't really know how I ended up working for him. But, once you work for Macavity, you always work for Macavity." Tacha replied, looking a little sad. I didn't trust him for a second. That kind of a story I'd expect from a skinny, teenage cat. Not a full-grown strong tom. He could have been a spy, luring me into a false sense of security in order to get me to spill my plans. If not, well, I know from experience that anybody can tell any secret, provided that they're tortured enough. "How'd you end up working for Macavity?" he asked.

"I dunno. I was in the area, met him, joined him. I was raised around murder and gangs, that sort of stuff, so killing's nothing new to me." I shrugged my shoulders. We finished our lunch in uncomfortable silence. "C'mon, let's go." I said after I had finished eating. He still had a little bit of tuna left, but ditched it. I lead him to a part of town where the Junkyard was only a few minutes away. It was filled with dark, quiet alleys. Perfect. We entered one, and I turned to face him.

"What're we doing here?" he asked. I threw my head back and laughed.

"Killing you." I said, shaking my head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He backed away from me, only to find that I had him against the wall. In one slick move, I snapped his neck like I had Zaber's. A quick and painless death, for a 'sexually frustrated cat.' I felt a pang of remorse, but it quickly subsided when I reminded myself that he had been working for Macavity. I finished walking the distance to the Junkyard, and I could hear the sounds of battle. Hopping up to the top of the fence, I looked around for Macavity. Seeing him and Munkustrap fighting, I stealthily found a spot where I could watch the action without being seen. The Jellicles were pretty decent fighters. Most of Macavity's fighters were either beaten and surrendering, dead, or fleeing from battle. It was obvious that Macavity went for sheer numbers in fighting, while the Jellicles preferred quality in their fighter. At the rate this battle was going, Macavity would have to call a retreat in a few minutes. Sure enough, Macavity backed away, and the other fighters soon followed.

Once that I was truly sure that he had left, I stepped from my hiding spot. It was also the same time that the kittens were coming from their hiding spots, and I was tackled by Jemima.

"Rose! You finally came to the Junkyard! Where have you been? It's been ages since I last saw you!" She screeched, burying herself in my fur. Munkustrap, who was nearby, came over to me with that same look of protectiveness that I had seen the first day I came to the Junkyard.

"Well, this situation seems familiar, doesn't it Munkustrap?" I asked jokingly. He didn't find it funny. Carefully, I extracted Jemima from my fur and handed her to Munkustrap, but he told her to run off and play with the other kits.

"You traitor! I knew it. I knew you would go off and join up with Macavity the moment I figured out you were his damn daughter. You bitch." he shouted, slapping me across the face. I stood up in rage.

"I promised I would get rid of him, and I'm working on it. He will die, you can rest assured. But maybe I would have considered a different strategy if you hadn't been such a bastard to me." I shouted. Seeing the confused look on his face, I elaborated. "You remember, don't you? I was stargazing, you came up to me and started asking me questions. Eventually, you told me that I was Macavity's daughter, and that I would be killed if the other Jellicles found out that his own flesh and blood was living among them. And you just-so-happened to have neglected to mention that you're his brother!"

His expression dropped from anger down to something like embarrassment.

"So what's your plan?" he finally asked me.

"Simple. Get close to Macavity, lower his guard, and kill him when he least expects it. _Or_ kill him when he offers for me to join him in abolishing the Jellicles. That second one I like better, don't you? But as of right now, I'm only on low priority missions. Kill a traitor, steal stuff, you know." Seeing his expression, I put my paws up defensively. "Relax, Munkustrap. I didn't kill the traitors, I arranged for them to leave the city without being noticed. I'm not that stupid." I rolled my eyes, and my explanation seemed to placate stress-boy.

"So what're you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I came here to tell you my glorious plan. I'm a very good actress, so I will look like I've truly joined him come time for me to kill him in front of the Jellicles. Remember that." I said, turning to leave. I was done here, and decided to go back to the warehouse. Somehow, it was just after dust when I arrived. I went into Macavity's office, as usual. He looked at me, and then looked around for my guard.

"Where is your guardian?" he asked, eyes narrowed in slight anger.

"My 'guardian' tried to rape me. What do you think would have happened to him, especially since it was me he was dealing with." I said sarcastically "I killed him, obviously. And why wasn't I invited to your little battle?" I asked, putting the spotlight on him.

"Because queens don't fight." he said simply.

"Excuse me? I fought of hundreds of gangs of cats as a kit, killed the Crime Lord who murdered my brother, killed your top fighter, and your telling me I'm not aloud to fight. Pft." I was really mad now. He stood up and walked over to me. I could tell he was angry too. I must have been the first person to challenge one of his decisions. I stood my ground as he walked right up to me, trying to make me nervous with his towering height. "I'm sick of these stupid little errands you send me on, Macavity. I want a real fight." I said quietly, but still angrily.


	9. A New Problem

Macavity raised his paw to slap me across the cheek. I dodged it at the last moment, catching his wrist in my paw. Ducking under his arm, I pinned it against his back, and used my other free paw to grab his mane.

"I can fight just as well, or better, than any tom." I said in his ear. Macavity responded by reverse-kicking me in the stomach, forcing me to let go of the hold I had on him. I smiled. He had decided to spar with me. If he had actually wanted a fight, his kick would have probably been a lot harder than it had been. As it was, the force was only enough to knock me back and wind me a little. We circled the desk, always keeping opposite one another. After about five minutes, Macavity became bored of just circling, and charged me the same way Zaber had one month ago. And I defended myself the same way I had one month ago. I grabbed Macavity by the shoulders, rolled onto my back, and sent him sailing over my head with a kick to the stomach. Only, he landed on his feet. It was my turn to charge, so I came in low and fast. But when I was close enough to attack, I lept over him to get to his unprotected back. Macavity anticipated this, which surprised me. He caught me in mid-air and threw me to the ground. I landed on my back, and Macavity was quick to pin me. This was the first time I was able to look into his eyes since we started, and I could tell he was having as much fun as I was. With a simple maneuver, I had him pinned on his back, my left paw lightly pressing against his throat.

"Not bad." he said. "Not bad at all."

"I told you I can fight. Certainly better than any of your cronies." I laughed. We continued just flipping each other onto our backs, until it became obvious that pinning wouldn't work. He shoved me back, and I hit the desk. The force of the impact caused my left shoulder left shoulder to dislocate. Standing up, I popped it back into place with painless ease. During other fights, I had dislocated almost every joint in my body, with the exceptions being those in my fingers, back and tail. Even some of those joint I could dislocate, although it was tougher to put them back. I ducked under a punch aimed for my jaw, then dodged an upper-cut aimed for my stomach. This is the way I fight; I simply wear my opponent out, then go in for the kill. I continued to dance, if you could call it a dance, around Macavity's strikes, keeping my paws behind my back mockingly. After years of fighting, I had learned the hard way that keeping my movements to a minimum not only mocked my opponent's fighting skills, but conserved my energy. So, I only put about a centimeter between his fist and whatever part of me he was trying to hit.

"C'mon, Macavity, can't you hit me? Especially seeing as how I'm a queen, and we don't fight." I asked mockingly, tilting my head slightly.

"Ha ha. Very funny." he replied very sarcastically. I rolled my eyes before jumping over a low wheel-kick, which was supposed to trip me. We continued like this for a few hours, and I was astounded at his stamina. A sudden knock on the door stopped us both dead in our tracks, and a small cat popped his head in. From his build and coloring, he was obviously one of Macavity's spies. Macavity was halfway through executing a kidney punch, and I was preparing to tackle him. We were both breathing heavily as we glared at the intruder. The hostility in the room grew so intense that the spy drew his head out the door, muttering a quiet and embarrassed "Sorry" before closing the door. As much as I would have loved continuing, the cat had ruined the mood. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Idiot." after a moments pause, I looked over to Macavity. "You really do need to get a 'Do Not Disturb' sign for that door. That cat completely spoiled everything." I smiled as Macavity tilted his head sideways, as if considering my comment.

"You've proven your point. I'll make an exception for you, and you can fight." Then he went and sat down at his desk and used the PA unit to call the cat back in. I leaned against the back wall, looking as angry as I could when the spy entered. My constant glaring made him uneasy, and I took great pleasure in the way he had to stammer through the report.

"S-s-sir, th-the P-p-pollicles have suc-successfully f-f-finished their attack." he cast a nervous glance at me, and my glare intensified. "Th-they h-have th-the k-k-k-kitten, and d-de-delivered h-her h-h-here."

"Bring her in." Macavity said. The cat, whom I successfully scared to death, scampered out of the room. He returned a moment later with a kicking and screaming bag. I immediately recognized Jemima's voice, and cursed my luck. It would be hard enough to keep myself out of trouble, but now I had to retain my vicious reputation while protecting her. And most likely, Jemima would let some information slip. As far as kittens went, she was really smart, but she was still a kitten. And if anything bad happened to her, Munkustrap would kill me. Sure enough, Jemima came spilling out of the sack, and the spy hastily left. When she noticed me in the background, her eyes grew wide. I put a finger to my lips, to tell her to be quiet.

"Ah, my little niece. Welcome." Macavity said, almost invitingly. Jemima shivered at the sound of his voice, and backed up to the door.

"Aww, Macavity, why kitnap kittens? It's always so much more fun to break their spirits when they're young adults." I feigned ignorance to her identity. "Unless she's a hostage." The only response to this was a nod from Macavity. "Oh! I remember her now... she's the daughter of the stressed-out prissy. Wasn't his name Monkey-strudel?" I paced menacingly around Jemima, keeping my eyes steely and cold. I would extend and retract my claws every now and again, making it look like I wanted to kill her. "But what would you need a hostage for?" I was genuinely curious.

"_Munkustrap_, along with the other toms, will come looking for her, leaving the Junkyard defenseless. They'll walk right into a trap. In short, everybody dies."

"Just like that? Your not going to play with Munkustrap's conscious, torture him to death, none of that fun stuff?"

"Oh, there will be a lot of that, don't worry. I've been planning their deaths for years."

"I noticed." I waved my hand around, indicating the murals.

"But for now, consider her as a pet. And, I don't want her harmed. I can make Munkustrap do anything I want, so long as her health is guaranteed."

**A/N:** Roman, I left you an anonymous review for chapter 5 of the OC songs, with my email address in the heading. And thanks for updating your stories!

Happy Turkey Day (Thanksgiving) to all, and I hope you eat so much food that you feel sick (that's meant in a good way).


	10. The Plan

**A/N:** I honestly don't know how many reviews I got for my last update, because it only shows Krissy4's and Chimalmaht's for the actual chapter nine, along with those that were for what's now chapter eight. Roman's poem/review (which I loved) appeared for a short while, but then disappeared. I took down the little flame to etcies thing, so now the reviews are a little messed up. And, I'm terribly sorry to say, Mrs. Beidle threw away the Constitution I spent hours writing for the Jellicle Kingdom. Luckily, etcies has it saved on her computer. Now, she just has to remember to bring it to school on Monday. Luv ya etcies!

Everlasting Cat, kits are annoying. Jemima just couldn't understand what was going on. Macavity had a spy watching me, so I couldn't tell her anything. I saw the spy's shadow once while outside. So instead, I had to act like a cruel person, who only kept her alive because Macavity said so. That actually wasn't difficult.

"What happened Rose? Why are you so mean now?" Jemima interrupted my thoughts.

"Shut up." I said angrily. Jemima looked like she was going to cry. I stopped my heart from melting, and told myself that if Macavity knew that I had comforted a captive, she and I could be killed. It would only show that I wasn't truly devoted to his side. I closed my eyes and sighed with aggravation, but not from Jemima. Macavity expected Munkustrap and the other toms to gallantly come to Jemima's rescue. But they wouldn't. Because I _had_ to tell Munkustrap what I was doing. I could have hit myself. If at least Munkustrap didn't show, then Macavity would suspect that someone had already guaranteed Jemima's safety. Me. Who knows? Maybe Munkustrap would be smart enough to come. But I figured that the only way that would happen would be if he didn't believe I wasn't really working for Macavity. It seemed likely. Just in case though, I had to start figuring out a plan to get Jemima back to the Junkyard. I didn't need to worry though, because a calico ran by, yelling about the Jellicle toms are on their way. Jemima's ears perked up at the mention of the toms, she knew that her father would be leading them. I shook my head. What she didn't know was that her father was leading them into a trap. Then I grabbed Jemima, perhaps a bit roughly, by the scruff, and followed the cat into Macavity's office. Once the cat had finished, I sat down at one of the new chairs in front of Macavity's desk.

"I just had a brilliant idea, Macavity." I said, adding barely-contained-excitement to my voice. He inclined his head slightly, indicating that he was listening.

"Instead of having the toms come to their doom, as they most likely suspect, we offer a peaceful exchange. Munkustrap for Jemima. And then the next day, once news has circulated throughout the Junkyard about the trade, you execute Munkustrap in front of the entire tribe." I laughed.

"And what if Munkustrap refused the trade?" he asked in a way that gave me the feeling he already knew the answer.

"First of all, the brave, noble, and responsible Munkustrap wouldn't refuse the offer. Second, it would show all the other toms his true colors, and soon he would be banished from the tribe." I laughed again, and Macavity nodded his head in approval.

"I like it. Show our . . . guests in." he said with humor.

"Should we make 'em wait?" I asked. "You know, 'The master will see you in a few minutes.' Something to make fun of them. Make 'em sound unimportant." After receiving another nod, I left the room. Outside of the warehouse, I found that the toms were in a heated discussion about which way to go. It surprised me that the Jellicles never had any reason to come to Macavity's den before now. I sat a few feet away from them, waiting for them to notice me. After a few minutes, I got bored and finally walked up to them. Among the group of six, I recognized Munkustrap, Alonzo, Tugger, and Skimbleshanks. The other two looked familiar, but I couldn't put a name to their face. It didn't really matter though. They all just stared at me. I nodded my head over my shoulder, silently indicating for them to follow. The Rum Tum Tugger stopped Munkustrap from immediately following. Munkus must not have told him that I was acting as a double agent. Rolling my eyes, I broke the uneasy silence.

"C'mon. Macavity won't wait all day. If all goes well, no one's gonna die today, and you'll have your precious Jemima back." I sneered. I couldn't tell if the spy that had been watching me had followed. Hesitantly, the six cats followed, as if they expected that any moment Macavity's entire army would come and attack them. I led them into the warehouse, and several of Macavity's cats jumped to a battle stance. Hissing, I clawed one across the face, telling him that there had been a change of plans. The others sat back down uneasily, glaring either at me or the Jellicles. We proceeded quickly to the office.

"Wait here. I'll be out in a minute." I entered Macavity's office, and he was mauling another cat. After seeing this, I leaned back out of the room, looking at the Jellicles.

"Macavity's busy at the moment, but he'll be finished shortly." I said in my best secretary voice. "And if any of you cats here so much as looks at...our guests... the wrong way, it'll be your head." I added in an aside to Macavity's horde. I fully entered the office, shutting the door quietly behind me. Noticing a gleam on the wall to my left, I examined the new mural. It showed Munkustrap, on his knees, being executed in front of the Jellicles. There was fear in his eyes. I wondered how Macavity could have painted it so fast. Then again, he had a lot of practice from the murals coating the walls and ceiling of his bedroom and most of this wall. The unfortunate cat ran out of the room, dragging his right leg and a stream of blood running down his cheek. Glancing at Macavity, he nodded. I poked my head out of the open doorway, and found the Jellicles watching the injured cat.

"Macavity will see you now." I again used my secretary voice. The Jellicles stared at me, a look of horror on Alonzo's face. But he dutifully rose and followed the others into the room. Macavity was sitting at his desk, looking like a business cat. He gestured for the cats to sit. Even I sat down, and it seemed to encourage the others to follow suit.

"I'm sure you all know why you're here. To retrieve Jemima." Macavity opened.

"I swear by the Everlasting Cat, if you hurt her in the least," Munkustrap stood up, unsheathing his claws. Macavity waved him back to his seat.

"Honestly brother, must everything be fangs and claws between us?" he said with a hurt expression. "While I _was_ going to slaughter you like lambs, I decided a simple trade would suffice."

"What do you want?" Skimbleshanks said, cutting to the chase.

"Munkustrap for Jemima. If you should accept the offer, Jemima and the other five of you will leave without injury. Should you decline, your deaths are assured. Except Munkustrap. He gets to go home and tell the Junkyard why he couldn't save your lives." Macavity said cooly, as if this were an everyday trade. I had to admit, he was almost as good at acting as I was. The Jellicles were seething with barely contained rage. Munkustrap however, was the only one who actually looked like he was thinking the plan over.

"Alright." he said.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, brother." Macavity said jovially. "Rose, escort Munkustrap to the prison cell." I nodded before grabbing Munkustrap by the arm and leading him out of the room. He was smart enough to remain quiet, although I could tell that he was furious. Taking him down stairs, I shut him in the damp cell. It had stone walls, as did the entire basement, and once I shut the door, I knew I had left Munkustrap in absolute darkness that no Jellicle could see in. I came back up to the main level, just in time to see the tail of the last Jellicle leave. Settling down to take a nap, I began to prepare for tomorrow's fight. I went over what I knew of Macavity's fighting tactics from our sparring session. But, there is a difference between fighting with fists, and fighting with claws.

I was awoken in the middle of the night by a cat running into Macavity's office. A few minutes later, my name was announced on the P.A. unit.

"Rose, get to my office." Macavity's voice crackled on the intercom. I obediently entered, and noticed a rather large file sitting on his desk.

"So, you're the one the call the Black Rose?" Macavity said. I frowned. How could he have known?


	11. Downfall

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, I get writers block at the good parts. And Roman, you read my mind! How the heck did you know what I was planning? A few parts are different though. But I did like the way you phrased some...most of it.

"So, you're the one they call they Black Rose?" Macavity impassively said. His face was unreadable. There was that glint in his eye that told me he was either enjoying himself, or was furious. Either way, it wasn't good. But how could he have known? More importantly, how long had he known? He sat there, waiting for me to say something. I stayed calm; I had been in this situation before. It was precarious. If I made one wrong move, I'd be dead in a heartbeat. I started to laugh, not bothering to come to my own defense. There was no point in denying it. And besides, right now the truth would serve me far better. Macavity confirmed it with a slight nod to me. His lips curved up in a smile, " Yes, the Black Rose. The one who kills toms like me, in order to gain the trust of a local tribe. And, I must say... it makes me proud to be your father, Rose." I blinked and stopped laughing. This was unexpected, and I was unable to stop my surprise from showing. I was prepared to be beaten, and then thrown into the prison cell with Munkustrap. I had never been in _this_ kind of situation before. I hoped I didn't screw up. Macavity stood, a soft smirk making him seem all the more dangerous. "You came here to kill me, my dear? A noble ambition, I'm sure. When exactly were you planning on doing it? You've had more than enough opportunities..."

"It was a simple enough maneuver. Gain your trust, get you to take me to the junkyard, and then a fight to the death in front of the Jellicles. Nothing I haven't done many times before."

"Excellent," he purred and sauntered closer, "so sinister, so... me." His paw cupped my chin, one claw digging into my skin hard enough to draw a single drop of blood. His face moved closer to mine, his left paw hovering above my stomach with claws unsheathed - ready to gut me if I moved. "Why don't you be a good girl now," he purred, "and give your daddy a kiss..."

"Whoever told you that I was a good girl, lied." I lightly said, but kissed him anyway. I didn't have any other choice. Deepening the kiss, I got him to remove his paw from my stomach. Instead, he wrapped it around my lower back. The game wasn't over. Macavity had just changed the rules. Although, I had to admit, I didn't know what those rules were.

"So, how'd you find out?" I asked sultrily.

"I had an agent checking your background, m'dear. He just got back with your file. Quite impressive. By the way, how much of it was a lie?" he asked, voice smooth as silk. Never a good sign. But still, honesty was going to serve me well.

"I never killed those traitors. I moved them out of the city. Lied when I said I hated the Jellicles too, although they are a bunch of idiots, and when I said that Tacha was a sexually frustrated cat. But everything else was the absolute truth. It's a lot easier to go undercover when you don't have to lie." I wound my arms around his neck.

"So true." he murmured, before kissing me again. How was I going to get to the Junkyard now? I was pretty sure that Macavity would detain me somehow. "You seem to be taking this well. Especially considering that you've been found out, and your life is now in my enraged paws." he looked at me skeptically.

"You have a strange way to show anger. But, I have been in situations like this before. And lying would do me no good, since you already know the truth. So why bother panicking?"

"Was night before last..." he asked, skepticism remaining on his face. He thought I would try to pull something. I put on an innocent expression.

"I had to find some way to get your trust, now didn't I? And it worked well." I had made my first mistake in telling him that, although the expressions on his face were priceless. First, I saw surprise. Then, his face turned to anger and disgust, probably as much with himself as with me. He was used to using a queen for his purposes, instead of being used _by _them. Macavity's left paw dug painfully into my back. "Of course, there are certain perks that allow me to enjoy my job _way_ too much for moral integrity." I kissed him again so he knew exactly what perks I was talking about, and to try to repent for my mistake. Although he returned the kiss, Macavity didn't retract his claws. I could feel trickles of blood starting to run down my back, and I unwound my right arm to wipe them away. His paw covered mine, his grip slowly tightening until I couldn't help but gasp with pain. That was my second mistake, I could tell from the malicious look on Macavity's face. A bit of an emotion I didn't recognize flared, but I quickly suppressed it. Not quickly enough though. Macavity saw it, and it increased his enjoyment ten-fold. I had to think of something.

"I thought you were proud of me and my ways." I said, and was unable to keep a nervous waver out of my voice. Another mistake.

"Of course I'm proud, but, unfortunately, I've a reputation to maintain. I can't let my cronies think I've gone soft on a traitor." he said that last word with a slight growl. Macavity no longer angry, but instead was having fun. That emotion returned, but this time I knew what it was.

Fear.

I had become overconfident, and it was getting back at me.

"Who says they have to know?" I asked, attempting to regain my composure. Macavity laughed, and I tried to pull out of the embrace. My fourth mistake, because he only pulled me closer. I pulled my left arm from around his neck, my next mistake. I was surprised I hadn't pulled it away sooner. His paw left my chin and quickly grabbed it. Deftly, Macavity spun me around, so that my back was against his chest. I had my arms crossed in front of me, with him still holding them.

"Because the one who told me is currently spreading the truth throughout the complex faster than a Pollicle on a bone." I visibly gulped; mistake number six. Macavity bent down to kiss me again. It was then, through all of my fear, that I noticed his arousal. A queen's fear was what motivated him. Shivers ran down my spine, seventh mistake. Why couldn't I control this fear? I had perfect control over my other emotions. Years had gone by since I last felt afraid. If I could get some control over myself, I might stand a chance. Yet I couldn't. In desperation, I wrenched out of his grasp and clawed his cheek. And then I ran. Eighth, ninth, and tenth mistake. What the hell was I doing? I had never ran from a fight since I had managed to kill Bloodlust all those years ago. But Macavity was different...wasn't he?

No, he wasn't. I screwed up. My flight was stopped short. Macavity had been right about how fast word traveled. Apparently, if a traitor left Macavity's office alive, they were trying to escape and needed to be caught. That must have been why Macavity's entire army was blocking the only exit. I was smart enough, even in my panic, to know that I couldn't fight my way past thousands of cats. Stupidly, I backed up. My final mistake. I backed right into Macavity.

**A/N: **MWAHAHAHA!!! Hopefully I can have the next chapter up pretty soon! Or maybe I'll just let you sit, obsessing over what's going to happen to Rose. MWAHAHAHA!!


	12. Darkness

**A/N:** Now this I find funny; Roman de la Croix requesting a happy ending. But sorry to keep ya all waiting...even though I had this chapter finished the day after I published the last one. There's some cussing in this chapter.

"You know, _she_ ran away too." Macavity said after pinning my arms behind my back. I knew that he was talking about Griddlebone.

"Damn it." I said under my breath. Why did I make so many mistakes? It was because I hadn't anticipated Macavity's reactions, and lost control.

"What's wrong? Nothing's going according to plan? Surprised at my expertise?" Macavity mocked me. I stopped struggling, and hung my head.

"I must admit defeat Macavity, you really are better than I am. It was stupid of me to try and go against you. But you must understand, with my record, it was an easy mistake to make." I hated sucking up. I was laying it on way too thick though, and Macavity wasn't fooled.

"Excuses, excuses Rose. You've played a dangerous game. Now that you've lost, you have to pay the price. So stop delaying the inevitable." Macavity's voice was dangerously low now. "You'll regret ever using your claws against me."

I remained silent, as I recalled his collections of torture devices. After a few moments, I asked a question I knew was stupid.

"So, what's the price?" fear seeped into my voice. "Great. I failed the Jellicles." I said to myself.

"And they're all going to know it when I execute you tomorrow with Munkustrap." Macavity's decision was greeted with hoots and hollers from his army. Damn them all. I prayed that they wouldn't be coming. I hadn't made a very good impression on them. Someone handed Macavity some rope, and he proceeded to tie my wrists securely together behind my back. Execution; that was a new one for me. My previous jobs, the few that ever found me out, had either tried to kill me on the spot or torture me to death. Macavity shoved me in the direction of where the prison cell was, and I didn't put up a fight.

My sudden silence seemed to irritate Macavity even more. He literally threw me into the dank room, and I smashed against the far wall. Slamming the heavy oak door shut, he left me alone in complete darkness with Munkustrap; I assumed it was just so Munkustrap could nag me about my failure. Wisely, Munkustrap gave me a few minutes to calm down. In the mood I was in, I probably would have killed him.

"So uh...he found out?" he asked a little timidly. I slipped my body through my arms, so that my arms were now in front of me. It was too dark to see where Munkustrap was.

"Yep." was all I wanted to say. I prayed Munkustrap wouldn't be stupid enough to try and continue this conversation.

"How?" I was wrong: Munkustrap_ was_ too stupid to realize that I didn't want to talk. Nonetheless, I felt obligated to answer. After all, I did get him into this mess.

"He had an agent checking my background the entire time I was with him. And before you ask: yes, Jemima left without harm. Despite Macavity being a son-of-a-Pollicle, he's an honest one and true to his word." I felt better talking about it for some strange reason. My murderous emotions were starting to subside.

"What's in store for us?" he asked, this time with a little fear in his voice.

"Public execution in front of the Jellicles." my voice was flat and monotonous. Munkustrap went silent. He probably had been suspecting that would happen as soon as he heard the bargain.

"So what are we going to do?" his voice was forcefully calm. I sat there shaking my head, at a loss for words. I honestly didn't know.

"Nothing." was the only reply I could manage. I could sense his rage reaching its peak.

"You said you could handle it!" he yelled. "And I was stupid enough to trust you." Munkustrap said the last part more to himself than to me. But it still stung. It was true; I had said I could handle it, and I couldn't. The thought that some prissy house cat was right in these matters made me feel sick. My anger and frustration returned, and I stood up to shout in the general direction of where he was.

"I said I could handle it, yes, and you're right about me messing up. I know how to take responsibility for my faults. And I'll be damned if I don't finish this job. Macavity has me thoroughly pissed off now, and I swear I'm not leaving this city until he is lying in a ditch fifteen miles away from the damn Junkyard, and his soul is frying in hell. So fuck off." I didn't need light to see that my words had left Munkustrap surprised and furious.

"And how are you going to do that, when we're going to die tomorrow? Do you have a smart-ass response to that?" Munkustrap was almost screaming by now, and his words took me by surprise. I could tell that his fury was mostly because he had given up hope.

"Well, maybe if you stopped screaming at me, I could think of a way out of this." I retorted. "And you could try to think too."

"You honestly think there's a way out of this?" Munkustrap's tone was sarcastic.

"Munkustrap, there is _always_ a way out of everything. But sometimes we're blinded by our emotions to see the way. And by waiting until tomorrow to execute us, Macavity gave us plenty of time to sort this mess out." I had to calm him down. Now it was my turn to start asking him questions. "So how will the tribe react to your death?"

"I dunno. They'd probably just stand there, not believing it." Munkustrap was putting this into an honest perspective.

"Macavity will play on that, I'm sure. You think he'll try to kill all of the Jellicles, or enslave most of them? I know for a fact that he will kill Old Deut."

"He'll probably enslave the younger ones, but why would he kill Old Deuteronomy?"

"Munkustrap, you are the utter limit of stupidity. Did you not see the murals in his little office? They're all of you and old Deuteronomy dying. And there's thousands more in his bedroom."

"What were you doing in his...oh... you bitch! That's disgusting!" Even though we were in complete darkness, I could almost see Munkustrap's disgust. I guess he did have a brain. That thought made me laugh.

"Don't ever question my methods Munkustrap. They're the reason why you and the other toms who came with you today aren't dead."

"What do mean?" Munkustrap asked. Once again, I doubted his intelligence.

"I did _that_ to get his trust, and so I could influence his decisions. Then, once Jemima was brought in, I started planning her escape. When you and the other toms showed up, I came up with the idea of a trade and the execution." I could feel his anger rising again. "_But_, his original plan was to kill you six toms right on the spot, leaving the Junkyard without it's six top fighters. It would be a massacre. All I did was buy some time." This seemed to placate him somewhat, and he kept his mouth shut. I started to think about what to do. Tomorrow, the silver idiot and I would be taken to the Junkyard for our execution. There was no way out of this room, or out of this building without being seen. So the escape would have to be made at the Junkyard. But surely Macavity would be bringing someone to keep an eye on us. And how was I going to get out of these ropes? Damn it. That was really the only obstacle. I could fight off the guards with ease, even if my paws were still tied together. But by then, Macavity would have noticed, and I couldn't fight him off. Wait...Munkustrap wasn't tied up. He could untie me. No, that was too obvious. Macavity would probably tie him up in the morning anyway.

I spent the next hour trying to think of something, but nothing came to mind that wasn't going to fail. Deciding to sleep on it, I settled down into a more comfortable position. After about fifteen minutes, I drifted off. In my dreams, the sparring session Macavity and I had replayed over and over. At the part where I slammed into the desk and dislocated my shoulder, inspiration struck. My eyes snapped open. I had a plan.

"Hey Munkustrap, got any bright ideas yet?" I asked. He didn't respond. Maybe he had fallen asleep.

"None. How about you?" he asked. My instincts told me it was already late morning, and Macavity would be here for us soon.

"Nothing. What's the time of day where everyone in the Junkyard would be gathered in one spot?" I asked. My plan would work better if Munkustrap didn't know. But I had to know when Macavity would want to execute us.

"About noon; that's when everyone is too lazy to do anything, and we just congregate in the main clearing for nothing. Why?"

"Because that's when Macavity will want to execute us, stupid." I rolled my eyes in the darkness. Any minute now, Macavity would be here. I began to prepare myself for what was to come. My plan was risky, very risky. But so has my entire life up to this point.


	13. Back to the Junkyard

**A/N:** Finally! I got the update done! I just want to say that I know that the characters are Cats, and that I've depicted them more as furry humans with tails. But some of the things that had to happen in the story would have been awkward if I were to write them in full felinity. And when I have to write awkward things, it always leaves readers, and even myself, confused.

Macavity himself came to get me and Munkustrap. As I had figured, he tied up Munkustrap before grabbing me. I hung my head in a quiet defeat, hoping that Macavity wouldn't assume that my silence was because I had a plan. However, I was still furious at myself for losing control over my emotions, and let my anger show. It would help convince Macavity that I hadn't been planning my escape. I started preparing myself for the upcoming battle. I sighed; I had a pretty good idea of what was to come. There were some things that all Crime Lords had in common. The first was having the entrance to their hideout in a dark alley, and the other was what they said in a fight. By now, I had retorts ready and on hand for anything he could say. He would try to get inside my mind, and cause me to get so angry that I lost control, by simply stating the truth. But I had long since come to terms with the truth, and no longer cared where it got me. The best retaliation for that tactic was to agree, and even add to the truth; it made my opponents furious that the usual tactics didn't work.

The journey to the junkyard was rather slow, painfully so. I knew that Macavity was trying to draw the feeling of dread out as long as he could, reveling in it. Admittedly, I felt it: that sinking feeling in your stomach that makes your paws quaver. The repetitive and unceasing question: what if I mess up? If I do, then Munkustrap, Old Deuteronomy, and most likely the rest of the tribe would die. It was agonizing, and the heat from the sun didn't help at all.

Macavity didn't bring many cats with him. There were only three with us, to guard us and make sure we didn't try anything. He probably had at least a score in the junkyard, hiding, just in case things got bad for him. It was another characteristic that my opponents always shared. I guess Macavity wasn't at all different from the others. And the silence was unbearable. Not a word passed between us, not even a command from Macavity to the guards. Something was up; Macavity should be mocking me for being beaten.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived at the Junkyard. The large fence loomed ominously over us as we entered through the gates. That surprised me, I had expected that Macavity was going to try to sneak in. Then again, from what Munkustrap had said, the Jellicles wouldn't be on the watch. Was it one month ago that I had hopped that fence and landed right in the middle of a pile of kittens? It seems like it was much shorter than that.

We climbed a large junk pile, one that overlooked the main clearing. The guards pushed me and Munkustrap into a kneeling position. Munkustrap, of course, put up a small fight, nearly collapsing the junk pile in the process. I used his struggle to mask the popping and crunching sound of me dislocating both of my thumbs. Doing this would make it a lot easier to get out of the rope that bound my wrists together, but now would not be the best time to pull off the escape.

Munkustrap's short-lived struggle also drew the attention of the Jellicles. Macavity smirked, and I wondered if he was going to do the execution completely silent, or if he was going to make a grand speech first. The Jellicles just stared in disbelief as one guard forced Munkustrap down, and began to gag him. Even from up here, I could see the whites of the Jellicle's eyes as they widened in fear. It was the thought of their brave, courageous, and noble Munkustrap being killed that struck fear into their hearts. I hate being right. Macavity was basking in their fear, his domination of the Jellicles would be easy once Munkus was dead.

I kicked out at the guard behind me. He tripped and fell face first right next to me. A moment later, the other two guards started to beat me. After being knocked flat onto my back, the guard I had tripped pinned me by the shoulders. Continuing to struggle, I used the action to disguise the movements I had to make in order to work my paws out of the ropes. Once I took another punch to the stomach, I lay still as if I had given up. Macavity hadn't even turned to watch my little struggle; he just kept looking at the Jellicles. He must of almost given up hope that the moment would actually come when his dream - obsession - was finally realized. It seemed as though he was debating the same question I had been: should he make a speech, or do it silently? He must have come to a decision after a few minutes. The Jellicles had become decidedly uneasy waiting to see Munkustrap killed, but still too terrified to do anything to stop it. I didn't want to let him know I had gotten free yet either. My timing depended on if Macavity decided to kill me first, as I hoped, or Munkustrap. If I started the fight now, he could use Munkustrap as a shield/hostage.

Kneeling again, Munkustrap spat out the gag. This must have been what caused Macavity's decision. He kneeled in front of Munkustrap, grinning viciously. Damn it. I had to think of something fast to get Macavity's attention off of Munkustrap and onto me.

"What a way to go, Munkustrap." Macavity was speaking loud enough for the Jellicles below to hear. "Right in front of all those who you've tried single handedly to protect. And right after you and my _darling_ daughter are dead, it'll all be destroyed within minutes. But here's the all important question: should I kill you quickly, or slowly? What do you think?" Munkustrap looked down to the ground, rage painted all over his face.

"I could care less what you do with me. I would die a hundred times to ensure the tribe's protection!" Munkustrap snarled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Then why can't you look me in the face when you say it?" Macavity asked smoothly. "It's because you don't mean it. You're trying to be brave in front of your precious tribe, when in fact, you're just a sniveling, cowardly kitten, crying for his mommy." Now Macavity clawed Munkustrap across the face, deep. Then he picked up Munkustrap by the throat, no small feat since he did it with one paw. The other paw continued to slash Munkustrap's body.

"I am no coward Macavity!" Munkustrap spat out. I rolled my eyes again. Munkustrap was being cliche. Those lines are fine and bold the first few times you hear them, but they get old fast.

"I can see it in your eyes Munkustrap. You are afraid. You don't want to die. You'd do anything right now to save your sorry hide." At least Macavity said the truth. Now, he raised his paw to slit Munkustrap's throat. I had to act now.

Standing up, all three guards immediately tried to subdue me. The closest one I kicked in Macavity's direction, and the guard went flying over the edge. The other two met a similar fate. It worked though. In Macavity's attempt to avoid the flying bodies, he had let go and stepped away from Munkustrap. I quickly put myself between them.

"What? You thought I'd just sit here all pretty and let you kill me?" I laughed, he really shouldn't of assumed that I'd be quiet. Macavity's face showed that he was actually amused. Not a good sign. He _had_ been expecting this. Amusement left my face as he started chuckling.

"You left it until the last minute there Rose. I almost thought you were going to let me kill Munkustrap."

"I thought something was weird when you weren't mocking me about being beaten." A smirk returned to my face. As long as I could keep him talking, I could figure out a better plan. It would be too easy for him to throw me over right now, and it was a lethal fall into the loose scraps of rusty metal below. Of course. There were always sharp things at the bottom. With a glance, I could see the bodies of the guards impaled upon the metal. Some of the Jellicles were looking at them with horror, but most kept their eyes trained to us.

Macavity started to circle, but I stayed firmly between the two toms. He was trying to get to Munkustrap, either to kill him or use him as a shield, or even both.

"Munkustrap, now would be the time for you to leave," I growled. Without hesitation, he obeyed, probably realizing that he'd only cause problems. But that didn't matter right now, I had to concentrate on the fight at hand and getting off of this junk pile. Macavity went after Munkustrap. They ran down the pile at full speed, and surprisingly never tripped. After a moment, I followed. Problem solved.


	14. The End of the Beginning

**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know it's been...months, since my last update. I've had a lot of stuff going on, yes, but it's still no excuse for me being lazy. Oh, and one last thing; in answer to the question you -will- ask by the end of this chapter: yes.

* * *

It took me a little bit to catch up with Munkustrap and Macavity. I had taken my time; not being out of breath would give me a slight advantage. Sighing, I started to plot my intervention between the two toms. They were locked in a close fight. Well, Macavity was clawing furiously and Munkustrap was doing his best to block his vital organs. Unfortunately for Munkustrap, he wasn't doing a very good job protecting himself. 

Throwing Munkustrap, Macavity gave me my chance to intervene. Munkustrap hit a car with a thud, lifelessly sinking to the ground as he lost consciousness. I again placed myself between Macavity and Munkustrap, but this time I kept my expression blank.

"Move, Rose. This goes back farther than you've been alive." Macavity's voice was low, his growl a warning.

"Surely you of all cats understand that I have a reputation to protect, like you do with killing traitors. As much as Munkustrap gets on my nerves, I can't let him die. Besides," I risked a quick glance back at Munkustrap. He would be out cold for quite a while. "He can't scream if he's unconscious." Grinning maliciously, I took a few steps toward Macavity. He seemed unperturbed.

"Very well then. If you long so badly to die, then I will grant your wish." As he spoke, he crouched down low. His movements became lithe and quick, like a predator. I mirrored his tactics, and soon we were circling each other. Admittedly, I was nervous, but I didn't show it. I charged him, making the first move. He dodged to the side, then knocked me to the ground, winding me. Rolling out of the way, I stood, panting to regain my breath.

Macavity kicked dirt into my face, something I should have been able to easily foresee. I backed up quickly to get the grit out of my eyes, and was surprised that he didn't attack. Once I could see properly, Macavity charged. He had _waited_ for me to get the dirt out of my eyes. That only meant one thing; he had been stalling for time and gathering up strength. Instinctively, I did the same thing I had always done when a cat charged. I rolled on my back and kicked him over me. He landed near, almost under, a car with his back to me. Only this time, Macavity didn't land on his paws. This was probably my only chance to kill him, as I was getting tired. Macavity must have been tired too, otherwise he would have landed properly.  
As he turned around, he exposed his neck and I pounced. My claws were extended for an immediately lethal blow. And I was right on target. But there was one problem; Jemima was the one that my claws tore into. She must have been hiding under the car, and Macavity had grabbed her and used her as a shield. I had no doubt Macavity had 'fallen' on purpose so that he could have me kill Jemima; which meant that he had known I had a liking for the kit. Blood seeped from her neck and around my paw as she looked at me with her big eyes full of pain. Staring in shock, I could do nothing as the last bit of life left her. And that was just what Macavity wanted.  
It took him only seconds for him to pin me on the ground, one paw strangling me. He extended one claw in his free paw and placed it in the center of my forehead. Then he slowly drew it down across my face, making sure it was deep. I couldn't help but cry out in pain, which only made him go slower and deeper. I could feel the hot blood spilling across my face, and the coolness of the air on the gash. Macavity decided to finish the slash by quickly clawing across my left eye. Damn him- I'd be blind in that eye if I survived.

Laughing, he retreated outside of my diminished vision, and I was left in the open. Shakily rising to my paws, I searched frantically for him with my remaining good eye. I had only a few minutes until I collapsed from blood loss. One thing I knew for sure was that he would be attacking my left side, but that didn't comfort me any. Or perhaps he would just wait for me to pass out, which seemed like it would be soon. My paws felt leaden, and I knew I couldn't last much longer.

"Macavity, are you going to hide in the shadows like a coward?" I called out, challenging him to come out and face me.

"No, my dear. I am not hiding," he said, right behind me, voice as smooth as silk. I spun around quickly, almost losing my balance in the process. Our faces were mere inches apart, and I wondered how he could've gotten so close to me without my knowing. He grinned maliciously, "You don't look well." His voice carried mock-concern, and I didn't hesitate to claw him across the face. Unfortunately, he dodged enough that I didn't get his eye, which was what I was aiming for. He caught my paw and pinned it behind my back painfully. Now I knew that he was drawing out the fight, waiting for me to pass out.

Growling, I grabbed his paw with my free one, digging my claws in and succeeding in getting him to let go. Now free, I tackled him. He crashed to the ground with me on top of him, my paws automatically wrapping themselves around his throat to strangle him. Despite the fact that my arms were shaking with the effort, he seemed unperturbed and the amusement in his eyes told me that he could still breathe. Adding to this, he made no move to escape. It was the loss of blood making me so weak. My entire body now felt heavy, and I was overwhelmingly exhausted. Trying to stave off my weariness, I extended my claws to dig into his neck. Now he grimaced, and pushed me off him- the ease with which he did so disgusting.

I fell to the ground, panting heavily; it was getting harder by the moment to stay conscious. Desperately, I tried to rise, my limbs shaking with the effort of supporting my weight. Finally, after what seemed like a disproportionately long time, I was on my feet. All the while, Macavity had been waiting patiently, that smug grin taunting me. I didn't trust myself to make the next move; my legs were shaking and I could hardly maintain my balance.

"You should've stayed out of this, Rose." Macavity was circling me as he spoke, mocking me. "You should've just stayed with me," I closed my eyes tiredly. I knew what he was going to say next. "You still can, Rose. Simply swear allegiance to me." Admittedly, the offer was tempting, very tempting. If I declined, Macavity would kill me, and I'd be unable to stop him. But if I accepted, I'd at least live. I would probably get another chance to kill him, eventually.

The effort was too much. My legs gave out and I sank to my knees, my arms limply hanging to the side. Everything was getting dark, my mouth wide open and gulping down air. I couldn't stay conscious anymore. The last thing I saw before passing out completely was Macavity, smirking.

* * *

I woke up, which surprised me. What surprised me more was that I was laying on soft cushions. Slowly opening my eyes, I was at first shocked to find that I could only see with one eye, before remembering all that had occurred. Sitting up, I growled softly at myself. Failure wasn't something I was used to. However, considering that I was alive right now, obviously Macavity would not be killing me. Not now, anyway. My paw rose to my face, touching the bandage around my eye. Macavity also had someone tend to my wounds, which was unexpected. 

"You're awake." I turned, startled to hear Macavity's voice beside me. "You never did answer my proposition, Rose." He moved closer to me, placing one paw against my cheek, claws extended to remind me of how helpless I was at the moment.

"What happened to the Jellicles?" I asked, genuinely curious. He growled, claws painfully digging into my cheek. That was all the answer I needed; he had failed.

"That is not the question. Will you accept my offer?" His voice was low, threatening.

"I accept, Macavity. You have my complete loyalty." My answer came easily, and I managed to look him in the eye as I spoke. He smirked, more than a little lecherous.

"Prove it," he said in a smooth purr. Grinning, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. He gently lowered me down onto my back, positioning himself over me. I didn't mind the thought of working for Macavity; I could still accomplish my original goal. If I didn't end up killing him, time would. He couldn't stay young forever, and I'd be waiting.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
